


With Danger Looming Over Us

by orphan_account



Series: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based on a roleplay, First Time, Fluffy Smut, Fun with Tags, Kesh is the best John, M/M, Might continue this might not, Rushed, Smut, herp derp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by a roleplay I'm doing with a friend of mine I met on the Trollplay forums. (This, and many, many other roleplays. We have 10+ roleplays going!) Dirk and Jake rush to consummate their relationship before the Condesce comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Danger Looming Over Us

As soon as they knew the other two were out of the house, they collided, all tight grips and kisses and /closecloseclose/.

They’re sharing breath, tumbling to ‘their’ half of the house and okay, okay, this might be the last chance they have for this and it’s going to be quick and it’s going to hurt and that’s okay. Soft groans are shared between them and they hope fervently that it’s a while before John and Dave get back from their walk, hope they take a while walking back.

The fight is tomorrow, they know. It’s painful to think they might lose each other tomorrow, but they’re both thinking it and they know it, eyes spilling even as they pull at each others’ clothes. They don’t spare a moment, ogling each other as they explore and tenderly kissing as they bring their bodies together. It’s the first time they’ve gone even this far, the first time they’ve done more than a bit of frotting and the first time they’re purposefully aiming to release.

It isn’t the first time they’ve seen each other naked, but that’s a long story.

Somehow, in their rolling around, Jake ends up under Dirk and they stay that way, the blond wriggling between his legs and looking down at him, wasting a precious moment of time to see if he’s okay with it. The guard nods and spreads his legs more, hands curling into the sheets as Dirk locates a bottle of oil and slicks his fingers. He’s nervous--so nervous--but he’s ready, making a quiet sound when he’s breached--he’ll admit he’s done this before, but he knows Dirk has too, would have just as quickly accepted his being on top.

Three fingers are a bit more than he’s done, though, and it stings just a bit, but he tells Dirk to push on, tells him to go ahead--they can be slow when they have the time to be. 

He barely stops to slick himself before listening to the command, guilt hitting immediately when Jake whimpers. “Don’t you dare stop,” the brunet grits out, “Don’t you dare. I can handle it, love.” And so Dirk pushes forward, pausing to catch his breath and kiss tears from Jake’s cheeks once they’re flush. They take only a moment this way, kissing languidly until Jake whispers to move, and the first thrusts are painful. It changes, though, gets better, and they’re both moaning, babbling I love you’s and oh god’s and the like until, like clockwork, they come, one immediately following the other thanks to the resulting clench.

They lay there as long as they dare, one, and kiss as hard as they can, hands skimming across one another, and the instant they hear the front door open, they’re up and dressing, not bothering to clean up more than using a dirty shirt to wipe their stomachs off and wipe blood and semen from Jake’s entrance. He aches, but it isn’t entirely bad, and he’ll have to fight that way--they have so much riding on this. Once they’re both in their armor, they kiss once more--slow, deep, passionate--before walking out, grim-faced and holding onto each other’s hand as they go to protect the King and Queen.


End file.
